Sorluk
Some Sorluk resembled blighted Aşağı, in a perpetual state between life and death,while others were human-like in appearance. They were usually slender and ranged from slightly taller to slightly shorter than humans, exhibiting graceful movements well suited to stealth. They had dusky gray skin and colorless complexions that varied from alabaster to dark gray; black hair, with few Sorluk having pale hair, that ranged within the range of human hair colors; and dark eyes lacking any sclera or clear pupil. Shadows on their bodies or clothing always seemed to be deeper and darker than shadows elsewhere, and shadow seemed to follow them and reach out, especially when they were angry. They were easily lost from view. Many Sorluk displayed all kinds of iron body piercings in nose, ears, eyebrows, shoulders, and other parts of the body, and purple-inked tattoos on body, limbs, and face. Despite having a somewhat youthful appearance while in the Prime plane, being in the Out-Realm revealed the Sorluk's cursed state. They appeared visibly aged and withered, with swollen joints that gave them an overall corpse-like aspect. For that reason, many Sorluk wore masks to conceal their decrepit state while in the Out-Realm. Sorluk bred true. Their pairings produced Sorluk offspring, as well as the pairing between a human and a Sorluk. Personality Due to their prolonged exposure to the Out-Realm, Sorluk were nearly devoid of emotion.They were known to be bitter, grim-natured, troubled, and driven, with souls tainted by darkness. They were often seen as cold and pitiless to outsiders. Sorluk had very little regard for their own lives. Often viewing a present incarnation as but one in an endless cycle and death as foretold and impossible to change, they had grown jaded and careless with their bodies. Their affinity with th e Out-Realm defined them as a people and influenced every aspect of their culture. Sorluk embraced living to the limits of pleasure, while striving for personal greatness, so that when they fell, stories of their great deeds would grant them a sort of immortality. In their search for personal glory, most Sorluk ignored comfort, morality, and safety, traits they considered banalities. Thanks to their strong affinity with the Our-Realm, Sorluk were a deceptive and subtle people. They preferred to attack from ambush and steal without being seen. Some Sorluk enjoyed watching other creatures succumb to despair, as their very presence brought about feelings of sadness and the awareness of one's own mortality. Sorluk favored the path of the rogue, and these were the most frequent among them. Many others were clerics or Entitled. These spellcasters had a predilection for illusion and shadow magic. They generally detested other fey, and would hunt down and destroy those who had the misfortune to encounter them. Nevertheless, sometimes, they would ally themselves with other wicked fey beings, often so they could trick or infiltrate a good humanoid society. History The Sorluk were once grand Üstün of the Prime Plane, all until Kräl Şah Yilmazok Akar came into power. He took the most loyal of subjects and changed them, transformed them into something better. These Üstün were once under the protection of the Üstün Queen now known as “The Night Mother”. Those who escaped Yilmazok Akar’s reach were hidden under the very surface of Fera, evolving into the race now known as the “Yarlati.” Those who did not, were sent to the Out-Realm with their Master. Only he unable to escape the realm, the Sorluk were able pass through the barriers of the Realms and enter the Prime world once more.